Mystery Food X
Mystery Food X is a boss from Persona 4. Found within the deepest chamber of the final dungeon, School Campout, it is the ultimate boss of the game. It is widely considered to be the most difficult boss in the entire Shin Megami Tensei series, due to numerous factors; firstly, the boss is fought in quick succession with no healing after the penultimate boss, King Moron. Plot Spoiler Warning: Plot details from Cooking Great Food (And the Horrible Consequences That Follow) by Yukiko Amagi follow. On December 31st, 2011, the Investigation Team ventures deep into the final dungeon, School Campout, created as a manifestation of Kanji Tatsumi's inner feelings —his overall preference toward the one thing he vehemently denied— school. As opposed to questioning why Kanji got a second dungeon within the game, as any reasonable character should, the Investigation Team played along with the drug-induced wishes of the game developers, and quested through the dungeon. Inside, they met many a horror, including the dungeon's miniboss, a large and horrifying teenage girl that breathed fire due to her massive intake of curry. Upon her defeat, the team continued onward, finally reaching a large river at the end of the dungeon where a drunk King Moron was found vomiting. Enraged that the students had found his 'special place', King Moron violently attacked, transforming into a horrifying beast: a one-centimeter taller version of himself. Using all of the power they had gathered so far, with the Protagonist utilizing all of his Personas, the team destroyed King Moron, sending him flying into the abyss of the river, which coincidentally had a portal to Hell hidden in its base. With King Moron gone, the Investigation Team decides to make a victory dinner, not stopping to heal like any reasonable character should. Yukiko and Chie suggest that they try a recipe they've been working on for weeks, and Yosuke, Kanji, Rise, Naoto, Teddie, and the Protagonist sat down at a conveniently located picnic table near the river, awaiting the delicious dinner. When it was finally ready, it was placed before all five of the other party members by Yukiko and Chie. Inspecting the food, Yosuke found it smelled a bit off, but decided to try it in spite of this. However hard he tried, however, he could not defeat its potent taste, and coughed so hard his brain was expelled from his body, killing him. Horrified, the other party members backed away, with the exception of Kanji and the Protagonist: Kanji attempted to tackle the dish, but was also killed by its almighty power. The protagonist then has a choice to run or face Mystery Food X; running is considered the 'normal' ending, as Mystery Food X is considered the game's 'superboss'. Should the Protagonist confront Mystery Food X, and, against all odds, defeat it, the player of the copy of the game in question will receive twenty solid gold bars by mail. The game then ends, revealing that Yosuke and Kanji re-swallowed their brains, and the entire Investigation Team move on to continue with their lives, searching for the killer of the innocent victims of Inaba. Spoiler Warning: Particles of stray nuclear matter emitted from Mystery Food X through your computer screen end here. Freakin' Pansy Wiki is not responsible for any brain damage caused by this article. Statistics |- | }}|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |- }|!style="background-color:black; -moz-border-radius:6px;" } }}} |} |} Category:Antagonists Category:Thingies